scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Psychicken17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Psychicken17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maxwell the scribblenaut (Talk) 14:24, October 31, 2010 Some one answer me: Should we start making articles for adjectives? My answer is- Yes. We should, but I need your help with something else. I've gotten the sprites for every single thing in the game, seriously. Everything. I can give you a link to the site, but main thing is I got all these sprites, the game guide, and Super Scribblenauts. We could make this a reason to be the main SS wiki. Wanna help out? Mafia Mettaur 15:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Objects I cant delete that page because no words were ever added to it. For some reason, deleting a category doesnt make all the pages of that category removed of that category. Example: Megatron1 deleted a category. But, as you can see, its link is still Here i dont want to do this wiki anymore. here. you be the baracrat and administrator. Maxwell the scribblenaut 18:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Thanks for the info, i'll keep that in mind and change the rows in the template you were talking about, though I can hardly understand the use of Use and Uses. Are there any active users in this wiki? Cause I usually see you edit and some of the words I search didn't really appeared even if this wiki has like 900+ articles. Drakez 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The template in Priest looks good so i'll use the template like that style. Sure, I'll accept adminship to rub off vandalisme and such. I've got one question for editing with DS: Since Scribblenauts is a NDS game, do you know how to get a picture from the DS (like this) to the computer? Drakez 17:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the adminship! And the emulator thingamagig is awesome. Drakez 08:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious I have Super Scribblenauts, do you? Re: Emotions I actually don't know, but when you question that, I question that on Google, and then...now i know..yeah, but not Hypercam thingamagig. A bit weird. I use a website called gifninja.com, its an online .gif making tool. You just choose any of the pictures you want to make as an animated gif and set up the speed and...you get the animated gif. 'Save image as...' on the animated gif. I tried on some websites and they upload automatically without telling. Drakez 15:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) About ur user blog.. Though I understand ur kinda bored but....LOLOLOL. It was kinda fun for me to read, and I also thought of doing this. You making this public? Anyways, you either edit to make it look fake (by putting something..) or delete it before there are some people who accidentally believed it. You know this game is 10+ (i'm not saying them stupid). Re: Emulator Yes, I own an emulator as I have said previously. I got it from http://www.ndsemulator.com/ and I use no$gba since it is said to be the best. ''I usually use it for Wiki use mostly, as I can't save the game and some errors. ''Nintendo DS Emulator TOP 5 - rated by compatibility with commercial nds roms: #NO$GBA (the best) #DeSmuME #DS iDeaS #DualiS DS #DSemu (F4) I've got a lot of Super Scribblenauts roms. Unfortunately, all of them didn't work in no$gba, r4 and r4i. It has intro loop. You got any websites that have pure Super Scribblenauts and works in all systems and emulators? Drakez 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ZOMFG..IT WORKED..THX Drakez 16:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan People=maker 2's response to Psychicken17's answers Hello Psychicken17, and thanks for answering my questions. THANK YOU! So what you are saying is that I can add words with adjectives, but you guys don't know how to add them to this wiki because you don't know how add pictures of them? Okay, I've got that one down! I also got the "how to" thing down as well, along with discoveries. Oh, and by cheats, I meant IN GAME. Okay, back to images. Can you use pictures you already have on your computer? Thanks for letting me know about the signature button. Oh, and thanks for letting me know what that cat thing was. From, Fan People=maker 2 23:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC). Re:Super Scribblenauts levels Thanks for the message. A name to clarify Super Scribblenaut levels? Hmmm..SS1-1 can make a confusion out of S1-1, one of Super Scribblenauts special levels. SSN would be too long. That can lead a disaster. Maybe just stick with the plain one or if you have any suggestive ideas. If not, maybe I'll put the level categories in the home page so readers will distinguish between Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts levels and understand this wiki before reading the levels forward. PS: Yes although I don't play it. Don't ask me about the main characters or whatever cause I don't know. RE: Pictures Thanks for informing me about that program. :) Ufortunately, my parents wont let me download it. I think I'll just stick to using my camera... Response I am not trying to be rude, but that is the template I have been using. I have, however, forgotten to put in some of the extra info. Is that what you were referring to? Joshduman 17:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Reply Thanks! Sorry for any issues I may have caused. Another Message I get what you were saying now! I can do that, no problem. Joshduman 17:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Little Help? I am trying to create a page 'Dracula' that will redirect to vampire, but it will not show anything when I try to edit it. Little help? Dracula Yeah, it's in super, but not in the first. I tried for myself to see. Not sure why. It came up as a white screen. Protected maybe? IDK You must have done something. Dracula now works as it was planned. I haven't gotten since then. I will let you know if I get it again. Redirects Redirects should not be in categories, correct? Catergories I have been cleaning up the catergories and want to let you know/ask of a couple of things. *I figured out that in order to delete a catergory you have to delete the catergory from all of the pages. *Should we have a catergory for stuff? Seems like random stuff to me. Joshduman 02:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Synonyms deleted. I deleted Abraham Lincoln (Category) assuming that was okay. Can we delete usefull? It isn't useful, nor is it spelled right. Same with NCP and NCP's? They are the same and the wrong acronym -.- Internet meme is done. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse =Do we need this? Is the catergory Animal deletable? We have animals...